The Voyage of the Mechanical Seal and the Silver Locket
by S.Walden
Summary: Yamato is finally able to get his Valentine's present to Sora, with Jyou's help. Jyou's POV and Jyoumato centric. One-shot.


The Voyage of the Mechanical Seal and the Silver Locket

Summary: Yamato is finally able to get his Valentine's present to Sora, with Jyou's help. Jyou's POV and Jyoumato centric.

A/N: I'm back again and I know this is a bit early, but... A bittersweet Valentine's fic set after 02 for you all. Also, I wanted the title to be absolutely ridiculous. It will all make sense at the end. Could be considered part of our headcanon, if you like.

Warnings/Pairings: There is little of Sora in this fic, so don't read this if you're in it for that. I warned you, so no flames! / Sorato (ugh) and one-sided (?) Jyoumato.

* * *

><p>I watched him the entire day, as I normally did on the off-chance like this one that I happened to find time away from classes and studying to hang around everyone. I mean, sure, we were mostly here for Mimi, who just wanted to be with all of us for a so-called special day, but I couldn't help but feel Yamato and Sora were stealing the show. I was the only one who could see his annoyance and at the same time the passion behind each gesture. Hell, that was why he had taken me with him a few days ago... sort of inadvertently.<p>

* * *

><p>"There, finally," the blonde sighed. "You think a fucking heart wouldn't be so difficult to find on Valentine's Day."<p>

I wasn't even going to begin to comment on the irony of that statement building inside my chest like an immenent asthma attack. "What?" I questioned as Yamato stomped across the store in his boots. He plucked a necklace from the shelf. Well, attempted to before he realized it was bolted down. I could see the .425 tag of silver wrapped around the chain. He sighed and the attendant gave him a hard stare.

Yamato burned red and backed away, conciously keeping his hands from his pockets. He had this thing where everyone assumed he did bad things. I once asked him on a cold day, why he kept his hands out of his pockets. "Someone will think I'm stealing, you watch," he spat at me. "Sorry," he mouthed to the attendant, then proceeded to buy the item. The price was a good 4000 yen and I was trying to calculate in my head exactly how he had gotten the sum saved up. Then I remembered the extra gigs he had taken over the last month, despite the clashing of ideas between the band mates lately. When he finally turned back to me, he could smile, but it was a tired smile. "Think she'll like it?" he asked.

I knew who he meant, of course. "Sure," I told him.

"I would buy you a cross, but it might burn you," he joked. Only he knew about the pentacle under my shirt. Even my father didn't know. In turn, I contemplated replacing the pendant about his own neck, of Saint Christopher, now beyond oxidized. He had the thing since he was a child and I smiled, noting how it was the only thing he had held onto from then... even his harmonica was like a distant memory to me now.

"Funny," I replied finally as we started out of the store.

"Seriously, though... why was this so hard to find?"

"Because you waited until the DAY BEFORE?" I demanded. I wanted to hold back the annoyance in my tone. I knew what was coming. Hell, if the infamous hairclip incident between Taichi and Sora was anything to go by...

"Haha, right. I didn't have enough until last night," Yamato looked down fondly at the pink and white box in the bag in his hands, then yawned.

"Didn't you have a test today?" I reminded.

"Oh, yeah, well. I'll make it up or whatever."

"Did you even take it?"

"Yeah, but I was drawing blanks," he replied ever so casually.

I felt tension building in my neck. I didn't want to care. I wanted Yamato to go wander into a hole and die on some days, just because he frustrated me so, but... I still loved him. Even if I somehow got past all the feelings we once admitted and quickly subdued from those three months at the diner, part of me would always still go crawling back.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he questioned as we headed down the sidewalk.

"Of course," I replied. What was I going to say, no? She'll hate it?

I didn't understand this fascination with Sora. I knew she had approached him. I knew he wouldn't say no. Still, I could put together things that even Yamato had failed to realize. Takeru's words rang in my ears: _"When you're around, I don't miss my Mom as much."_ I cringed at the thought in Yamato's place. The entire thing was like a train wreck waiting to happen. After all, everything we had done had taken careful effort on my part not to awaken that nightmare for him.

"Yamato, how are things... between you?" I questioned.

"Good," he replied too quickly.

"I'm glad," I half lied. I wanted him to be happy, but I knew he was lying to me. I hated that.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he repeated again, the amount starting to sting his wallet by the time we reached the corner.

"Relax, buddy," I half whispered, sounding more like Taichi than myself. In fact, Taichi or Koushiro was probably better suited for this side trip than me, but my heart fluttered. At least Yamato had chose me.

* * *

><p><em>Why did you choose me?<em> I questioned, watching as Daisuke and Takeru fought for the position to give Hikari a present first. The entire thing was so childish. Still, I felt like Sora and I had been doing that our entire childhoods with Yamato, vying for the chance to be near him, to help him, to love him. Guess we know who lost that battle. I was never very good at fighting.

I watched as Yamato handed her the box. I thought about how much effort had gone into it. A lot on Yamato's part, actually. Yeah, he waited until last minute, but because he had no choice. He was slowly killing himself and putting his future aside for her, and I wish I had known then how much more he would have to sacrifice those things for her. I would have ripped the box from his hands and thrown it in her face. Anyway, we had also checked five stores across the city. Yamato said he was getting a head start on Easter, but that was ludicrous. Takeru was a bit too old now for such things and Yamato was the biggest athiest I knew... not that he imposed that on anyone. I doubt anyone questioned it, considering his Catholic background. Even Sora had assumed as she handed him a box, too.

I watched the split second of pain as he opened the box, revealing a silver pendant, too. At least the two thought similarly about these things. That was something. I would have gotten something similar, maybe, but that split second of pain wouldn't have been worth it as he traded the old for the new.

Memories welled to the forefront of his mind and I could see him shake them away visibly as he forced a smile and pulled her close to him, first slipping the heart pendant over her, then kissing her. I turned away as my heart cracked a little further. Surely, one day, it would finally snap in half under the strain and I could be free of all this.

_Why did you choose me?_ I repeated as I headed off. I couldn't stay here and no one was going to notice I was missing. I made a mental note to apologize to Mimi later.

"Oi, Jyou!"

_I'm not going back. _

"Jyou, come on, wait!"

_Sorry._

A firm hand grabbed my wrist and I could hear his breathing. "Don't turn away from me," he demanded.

_See, I just piss you off. Now go back to her. This is your day, isn't it?_

"I... I didn't even get to say Hi to you this entire day and now you're leaving without telling any of us?" he questioned as he caught his breath. I still didn't turn to him. I couldn't look into those beautiful blue eyes and not break down.

"Why me?" I demanded.

"...wha-what?" he breathed. When I finally turned, he was squatted down, catching his breath. I knew I took long strides, but he must have taken a moment to notice me. Or, he was smoking way too much. I would guess the latter and I would lecture him acutely later.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded.

"J-Jyou," he whispered, standing. "I... You know... for old times sake... I..."

"What are you trying to say, Yamato? I have places to be."

He glared at me. I had sparked his anger. Fine. Whatever. More reason I didn't want to stay and deal with it. "Look, I wanted to thank you for going with me yesterday."

"That's what _friends_ are for, aren't they?" I asked, shrugging. Even now, I feel Yamato still struggled with that crest of his, so the word would hurt. I knew it would hurt and I hated myself for it. I had done the same thing all those years ago, after he decided to go around picking fights like an idiot. He fucking deserved it, too.

"If you hadn't been with me, I would have been kicked out of the store. I never could have gotten the locket. I wanted you to know that."

"What does me being there have to do with it?"

"Well, you're much prettier than me," he smirked, his body relaxing.

_Fuck you for saying such wonderful things, Yamato. Truly._ "You're saying I looked _reliable_ are you?"

"Sure, if you want to put it that way," Yamato said smiling. "Anyway, I... I don't know if you have anyone in your life, Jyou. I doubt your bastard father gives you time for anything, so I... Don't tell Sora... would you? She and her Mom would string me in Tokyo Square if they knew."

"What are you getting at, Ishida?" I demanded once more, closing my eyes. I felt him take my hands and force them out, then shove something in them. When I opened my eyes again he was leaving and waving at me, then I watched him explain to Mimi about my leaving early. Some heartfelt thought up excuse, I could imagine. Not the real reason: that I had been jealous and angry.

And yet he chose me again. I hated him for that. And I loved him, because I didn't feel so lonely. I placed the strange object in my pockets, knowing once I put it on my keys the damn thing would stab me over and over again. But that was okay. Yamato had a habit of doing that, whether he was around or not.

The little seal made of old mechanical parts would have to do, until we saw each other again.


End file.
